She's In Love With The Boy
by Almiloveskiro
Summary: ShikaTema songfic.  It's my first try at one so please help me out with your lovely reviews.  Mentions of KankuroxKiba


_Katie's sitting on the old front porch _

_Watching the chickens peck the ground _

_There ain't a whole lot going on tonight _

_In this one-horse town._

Gaara watched through the window over the sink in his kitchen where he was washing dishes for dinner. Kankuro was sitting at the table behind him. Temari was waiting out front, looking at random chickens scratch the dirt, this dusty Suna night.

_Over yonder coming up the road _

_In a beat up chevy truck _

_Her boyfriend Tommy is laying on the horn _

_Splashing through the mud and the muck._

The blond female brightened as an old, beat-up chevy came around the corner, dirt caked onto its tires. It stopped outside the house and boy driving named Shikamaru honked to get her attention and waved at her to get in. She happily obliged.

_Her daddy said 'He ain't worth a lick_

Kankuro frowned when he heard the honk through the open window. "Why does she waste her time with him?

_When it comes to brains he's got the short end of the stick.'_

Gaara watched the pair drive away before responding. "Temari's young.

_And man she just don't care._

She'd follow Shika anywhere." Kankuro huffed out of the room. Gaara sighed. "_She's in love with the boy._"

_She's in love with the boy _

_She's in love with the boy _

_Even if they have to run away _

_She's gonna marry that boy someday._

Gaara noticed they didn't have enough vegetables for the dish he had in mind so he yelled at Kankuro that he was going out shopping. He was almost there when he passed the drive-in.

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie _

_Parked in the very back row _

_They're to busy holding on to one another _

_To even care about the show._

Gaara could see the silhouette of Shikamaru and Temari kissing against the light from the screen. They weren't even watching.

_Later on outside the Tasty Treats _

_Tommy slipped something on her hand._

Gaara hid around a corner, a bag of groceries in his arms as he watched Shikamaru put something shiny and silver on Temari's finger. It was the ring he got from Konoha Academy for Boys.

_He said "My high school ring will have to do, _

_'till I can find a wedding band."_

Gaara didn't hear Temari's exact answer, but the wide grin and tackle that knocked poor Shika over was hint enough. Kankuro was furious when Gaara told him what had happened.

_Her daddy said he ain't worth a lick _

_When it came to brains, he got the short end of the stick _

_But Katie's young and man she just don't care. _

_She'd follow Tommy anywhere!_

_She's in love with the boy _

_She's in love with the boy _

_She's in love with the boy _

_And even if they have to run away _

_She's gonna marry that boy some day._

_Her daddy's waiting up til have past twelve _

_When they come creeping up the walk. _

_He says 'Young lady, get on up to your room, _

_While me and Junior have a talk.'_

Kankuro was sitting in the family room, a scowl on his face. His eyes flickered between the clock, which said it was between midnight and one in the morning, and the front door his sister had yet to enter. He heard slight whispering out on the front porch and decided to open the door himself. Temari and Shikamaru were startled out of their wits.

"Kankuro, what are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you. Can I see the kid in the kitchen please. Temari, you might want to go upstairs. Gaara has Naruto over he probably wants to say hi."

_Mama breaks in, says 'Don't lose your temper!_

_It wasn't very long ago,_

_When you yourself was just hay-seed plow boy,_

_Who didn't have a row to hoe.'_

Temari stubbornly followed the boys into the kitchen, where none other than Inuzuka Kiba, Kankuro's 'girlfriend' was sitting. The eldest brunette looked bewildered.

"How did you get in here?" Kiba grinned and pointed at the ceiling.

"Naruto called me over." The two were close friends. But now Kankuro knew that Gaara also had a hand in this. Damn. "Now I understand you're interfering with your sister and Shika."

"I got my reasons." Kiba leaned forward on the table.

"If you recall, my mama said the exact same thing."

_'My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick,_

_When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick._

_But he was wrong and honey, you are too. _

_Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you.'_

Flashback

Inuzuka Teuchi was glaring down at her son. "Absolutely not! I forbid you to go running off with that boy." Kiba's elder sister Hana quoted that he was dumb as a post anyway.

"He is not! He's a good person and you can't see that because you want me to stay your little boy forever! Well I'm sorry Mama, but that just ain't gonna happen." Kiba's eyes softened. "So why don't you let me go with someone I'll be happy with?" With a couple more arguements like this, Kiba finally won the war with his mother.

End Flashback

"What does that have to do with this?"

"She was wrong. So are you. Temari looks at Shika like I still look at you. _She's in love with the boy."_

"_She's in love with the boy._" Kankuro turned to see Naruto firmly backing his friend up.

"_She's in love with the boy_." Now Gaara was their side. Kankuro looked at Shikamaru, who up until now hadn't said a word. But now he took Temari's hand and said:

"_What's meant to be will always find a way._" Temari wrapped her arms around the boy.

"_I'm gonna marry this boy someday._" Kiba smiled and looked at Kankuro, asking him if was ready to admit defeat. The elder brunette sighed.

"I don't think I ever stood a chance to begin with. After all,

_She's in love with the boy."_


End file.
